Deanna and Samantha
by Totallynerdy
Summary: Deanna and Samantha Winchester met at school and have their parents meet. Deans long lost lawyer brother with the apple pie life turns up as a hunter. Dean ends up with the apple pie life not Sam.


So I started this a while back and sat down to try and finish it today I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed but I couldn't come up with anything else to add. Please review!

We move around a lot. My dad and I. My mother is dead. My father is living in a shell, that he created when she died. He is afraid of getting hurt again. He says something bad killed her. He says the thing that killed his mom killed my mom. I was 6 months old when it happened. My dad ran me out and handed me to a neighbor to go back in and get my mom. She didn't make it. I don't remember her, dad doesn't talk about her. Sometimes when I am supposed to be asleep I hear him cry and say that he is turning into his dad. I never met my grandpa or any of my dad's family. I don't know my mom's family either. It's just my dad and I.

My name is Deanna Winchester and I am 7 years old. I am smart for my age and very mature too. My father's name is Sam Winchester and my late mother is Jessica Moore-Winchester. My father is a hunter. He was a lawyer but that was before the fire now he hunts to get revenge on my mom. I have never met any of my other family. But I know that I am named after my uncle. My father tells himself that he is turning into his dad. But I wouldn't know. My father doesn't talk much. He just says what needs to be said. We are nomads. We go where the hunt takes us, literally. We just got to Minnesota. Dad keeps mumbling something that sounds like Jim. I don't know what it means.

Dad is enrolling me into school now, it is the middle of November. I am currently sitting in the chair outside of the principal's office. Dad eventually comes out and squats down in front of me.

"Deanna your are going to go to school here for awhile. I have to get to work. Remember to be safe and that I love you!" He tells me. Saying the normal school safe talk about what is going on. I nodded making sure he know I understand. I hug him and whisper in his ear that I love him as well. Dad stands up and goes to leave waving over his shoulder. The principal then emerges from her office and shows me to my new classroom. She tells the teacher and brings me to the front of the class. She then leaves and I am still standing in the front.

"Hello, everyone this is Deanna she is in our class. My name is Mrs. Johnson. You can go sit next to Samantha." She Directs me over there.

"Hi I'm Samantha but you can call me Sam."

"Deanna." I greet me nods and watches me pull out my only notebook.

"Okay guys go ahead and pull out your reading book. If you forgot it there is more on the shelfs. Then quiet reading time." The teacher instructs. I go over to the bookshelf and I find a Magic Tree House book. I go back to my desk and start reading.

The first part of the day passes quickly. Next I know it is recess. We go outside and I go directly to the swings book in hand. I sit down and start reading.

"Hi!" Sam says from beside me.

"Hi."

"We didn't get much time to talk."  
"I know."  
"Well tell me more about you, any siblings? Family stories? Gimme something good."

"Oh well I live with my Dad. and we move around a lot. My mom died when I was a baby. I don't have any siblings. And never really met my family. You?"  
"Oh okay. Um I live with both of my parents and older brother Ben. I know my family, except my Uncle. Dad says he ran off to college and never came back. I was named after him. My grandpa lives in an apartment a couple miles away."

"Cool. I am named after my uncle too."  
"Thats cool. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner?"  
"I don't know. I will have to ask my dad. But maybe."  
"Okay I have to ask my parents too. Here is my mom's phone number. You can have your dad call her."  
"Okay well here I can put it in my phone."

"You have a phone!"

"Yeah but it's for emergencies."  
"Cool!" I put the number in my phone and we continued talking about funny things her brother did. I texted my dad asking if I could go over to her house. He said I could and that he wouldn't be back until late that night. Sam was excited that I could come. After school we walked with her brother to her house. We went inside and straight to the kitchen.

"Mom I brought home a friend!"  
"Oh hello! What is your name?"  
"Deanna."  
"That is a pretty name. Do your parents know you are here?"  
"Yeah I texted my dad."  
"You have a phone! I am 13 and don't have one. Your what 7?" Ben asked.  
"Yeah but it's only for emergencies. It made my dad feel better."  
"Did you just move here?"  
"Yeah my dad's job has us move a lot."  
"Oh well okay."  
"Hey mom what are we having for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Spaghetti. Do you like that Deanna?"  
"Well I've never had it."

"Okay well hopefully you like it." Sam took me upstairs to her room which was pink.

"I like your room."  
"Thanks my dad did it for me. You get to meet him. He is awesome, he is a mechanic at the garage here. My grandpa and him opened the shop. What does your dad do?"  
"He is a lawyer." I explained using his old job title.

"Cool. My dad's name is Dean and my moms is Lisa. What are your parents names?"

"Sam and Jessica."  
"Thats weird my name is Samantha, long for Sam. And your name is Deanna, long and girl type for Dean. Odd."  
"Yeah." I agreed. I heard the door downstairs open meaning that Sam's dad was home.  
"Let's go down stairs dad is home." She walked out of the door and I followed her all the way to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Sam shouted and ran towards her dad.

"Hey Sam. How was your day?"  
"Good I made a new friend. She is over there." She pointed to me so I waved. He looked awestruck.

"Hi I'm Deanna." I greeted.  
"Hello. You can call me Dean." He told me.  
"Okay."

"You know what is cool? Your name is Dean and hers is Deanna. Plus her dad's name is Sam and my name is Samantha." Sam told her dad.

"That is cool." Dean still looked like he was in shock.

"Girls why don't you go upstair I will call you when dinner's ready." Lisa told us. I nodded and followed Sam back upstairs. We played for awhile then it was time for dinner. We went to eat dinner and it was much different than what I was used too. One there was a conversation going on and they sat as a family. Dad just did his thing and let me do mine.

"Deanna what do your parents do for a living?" Dean asked me.

"Well my dad is a lawyer. But my mom passed away when I was a baby. It is just my dad and I."  
"Oh I am sorry."  
"It's okay I don't remember her."  
"My mom died when I was 4. So I know what it is like." He told me.

"Oh."

"What time do you need to be home tonight?" Lisa asked me.

"I don't know. I can call my dad though."  
"Okay you can after dinner." I nodded and continued eating. Dinner was then soon over and I called my dad.

"Hello?" His gruff tried voice asked.

"Hey dad. What time do I need to be home?"  
"Uh whenever before 9 it's a school night. I won't be home until 11 at the latest."  
"Okay just a sec." I turned to Dean, "I need to be home by 9."

"Okay I can drive you there." I nodded going back to the phone.

"He can take me home. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah just remember the rules."  
"Okay bye Dad!"  
"Bye sweetie. I love You!"  
"Love you too." I the hung up.

"He is good with it."  
"Okay will he be home it sounded like he wasn't going to be."  
"He won't but it's okay I am allowed to be home alone. He is really busy and can't get home till 11. But I'll be asleep by then."  
"Okay." Dean had a skeptical look on his face but let it go. I hung out with Sam some more but then it was time for me to go home. Dean drove me to the motel we were staying at. I told him that he haven't been able to move into our house yet so we were staying here. He let it go. We pulled up to the motel, he stopped the car and let me out.

"Thanks for bringing me home. Bye."  
"Bye Deanna it was nice to meet you." I smiled then waved goodbye. He waited until I was in then I heard him pull away. I took a shower then collapsed on my bed. I was asleep before my dad got home which was good. I remember him covering me up with the blankets and that is about it.

The next morning dad woke me up and took me to school. When I was getting out of the car Dad stopped me.

"Deanna I will pick you up from school today. And we will go to the diner for supper. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah that's fine." He gave me his rare smile and pulled out of the parking lot. I almost forgot that today was Friday. Fridays were dad and I's day. Every Friday dad would take me out to dinner and we would spend the night together. It was the most normal thing I had. School continued and I kept looking forward to tonight. At the end of the day I saw Dad's car and parted ways with Sam to find dad. I climbed in the car and greeted my dad.

"How was your day?"  
"Good. Samantha asked me to come over again but I explained that friday nights were our night."  
"Okay if you want to Saturday you can."  
"Okay I'll ask." Dad kept driving and we pulled into the diner. We got a table and ordered when I noticed Sam walk in with her Mom. She came over and said hi. Lisa then followed and started talking to dad.

"Hi I am Lisa, Samantha's Mom."  
"Sam, Deanna's father." They talked for awhile before I heard Lisa ask us to dinner tomorrow.

"Would you and Deanna like to come to our house for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Oh um I am not sure. We would hate to intrude."  
"No really I insist. My husband would love to meet you. He kept telling me that Deanna was so polite about him taking her home yesterday."

"Well if it is okay that would be lovely. Thanks."  
"Of course." Then they left.

"We are going to their house for dinner tomorrow?" I asked Dad.

"Yeah I guess so." We continued eating. Now I was looking forward to tomorrow night. Dad and I finished and went back to the motel.

Dinner with Sam arrived faster than I thought it would. Dad wore his nice jeans and shirt and drove us over there. I could tell he was nervous. I rang the doorbell and Lisa opened it to let us in. I went with Sam to her room and Dad followed Lisa to the kitchen. Later the door opened again meaning Dean was home. Sam ran downstairs and I followed her down. She jumped on her dad. I noticed that there were two men standing one older that Dean.

"See dad I told you how much she looks like Sam when he was her age." Dean told the other man which was his dad.

"Yeah I see it. Hi I am John Winchester, Samantha's Grandpa." Winchester that is my last name as well as my dads. But I guess it wasn't as uncommon as I thought it was.

"Deanna."

"Nice to meet you."  
"Your mom in the kitchen?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah." Dean smiled and went into the kitchen.

"SAMMY!?" I heard him shout.

"DEAN!?" I heard my dad yell. I went running into the kitchen to my dad. John went in followed by Sam and Ben.

"Sam what are you doing here I thought you were at Stanford?" My dad asked.

"I graduated why are you here and not hunting?"  
"I got out and got a family. Took dad with me. You were the one that wanted normal and from what I can tell you came back."  
"Not by choice!"

"Kids why don't we all go out for dinner and let the men talk?" Lisa asked us. I looked at dad he nodded at me in agreement. He set me on the floor and I walked over to Lisa where Ben and Sam were. Then we left.

3rd Person POV At the house with Dean, Sam, and John

Dean, Sam, and John all sat at the table.

"Sam what happened to drive you back into hunting?" Dean asked.

"My wife died the same way Mom died. It was exactly 6 months after Deanna was born. I saw yellow eyes."  
"Oh Sam. Why didn't you call us?"  
"You told me if I walked out of the door I could never come back." Sam said to John.

"Sam." Dean warned.  
"No. You said that so I followed it."

"Sam why didn't you tell us you had a child?"  
"I already said that you told me I couldn't come back. Plus you didn't tell me you had 2 kids."  
"Sorry. You named her Deanna, after me?"  
"You named Samantha, Sam."  
"True. Deanna said you were a lawyer but I doubt it, what do you do for a living."

"I went back to hunting. It was the only life I knew. You guys got out, I did for a while but not

now."

"What do you do?"  
"We co-own a mechanics shop." Sam nodded.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked Sam.

"What do you think it turns out I'm more like you than we thought. I deal with grief the same way I'm doing the same thing you did to Dean and I when I promised myself I wouldn't. I'm you just younger." Sam told John.

"I'm sorry Sam I really am!" John told him.

"Tell me about Deanna. I want to know my new niece." Dean told Sam.

"She is just like Jessica. And you surprising. She cares about everything and tries to protect me even though it should be the other way around. She looks like Jess which makes everything harder."

"She also looks like you. She has your eyes, Sam."  
"I guess but I only see Jess and Dean."  
"Its my amazing charm." Dean teased.

"Yeah right." Sam threw back.

"Sam I am really sorry!" John tried to apologize again.

"I don't know what to say. You practically threw me out of the house. I wasn't allowed back. Deanna and I have been on our own since Jessica died. I've been a horrible father even though I try so hard not too. I want her to have a normal childhood. The one I never had. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I won't keep you from meeting Deanna, you too Dean, get to know her she is a true character."  
"Thanks Sam. You and her are welcome any time."  
"Thanks. You know what? What if I have custody changed to you and Lisa. You could be her father a better one than I am. Please? You take her in she has a normal childhood and I go on my own drop by every now and then to check in. But You raise her?"  
"Sam that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"  
"Why?"  
"You want to give me your daughter so you can go get revenge for your wife. That Dad and I have searched for 30 years?"  
"Yes. I have a lead and their is a pattern for how the demon goes. That's why I am here actually. The pattern showed up about 3 days ago. In 2 days the demon should strike. So will you?"  
"Sure if that's what you want. I will but you better check in at least once a month and call one a week."  
"Deal!"

Deanna POV a week later

Needless to say I moved in with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins the next day after Dad met them. I already miss him but he is out finding Moms killer. Lisa is a really good cook, so is Dean. So much better than the fast food I was used too. Dean could agree with me on childhoods. He told me stories of him and my Dad growing up. Dad called last night to check in. He sounded really tired but that is normal. I met my grandfather and he seems nice. I know him and Dad don't get along but I don't know why. Sam has become like my sister. Ben like that pestering older brother. I haven't started calling them, Uncle, Aunt, or Grandpa yet I don't feel comfortable to do that. I don't think anyone minds which is good. I am mostly quiet and don't talk but I heard Dean whisper to Lisa that my Dad was the same way especially when they moved to a new place. I was in the living room with Sam when Dean and Lisa came in.

"Hey Samantha can you go to your homework? We want to talk to Deanna."  
"Fine. When your done come to my room, De." I nodded in response to Sam and then turned to Dean and Lisa.

"So Deanna I know what's going on and I know that something is wrong with my brother but I couldn't get it out of him what was he like?"  
"Um well he was always quiet. Only yelled when he needed to, never hit me. If that's what you're looking for. He doesn't sleep a lot. Maybe 3 hours at most a night when he does sleep. We move a lot always have. He never talks about Mom and I know not to ask. I think he still talks to his old friends that he and Mom had. But I don't know what else."  
"Okay Thank you. You are a lot like him you know that?"  
"No. When he has had a couple* to drink he tells me that I am a lot like my Mom."  
"Well I didn't know your mother but I see many similarities between you father and you. A lot from when he was your age."

"Thanks."

"Deanna you know you can tell us anything, right?" Lisa asked me.

"Yeah I know."  
"Okay good. Now if you want to go play with Samantha you can."  
"Thanks!" I told them and ran up the stairs to the room I shared with Sam. I helped her with her homework since I knew the answers. That night in bed I laid awake it has now been a week and a half since my dad left. I missed him and am pretty sure he missed me as well. I thought about everything that had happened recently. Good and bad, at one point I must have fallen asleep.

Time Skip 6 months

I haven't seen my Dad since he left 6 months ago. Dean is pretty mad because he said he would. Tonight is the anniversary of the my Mom died. My dad always takes it hard. I hope he is okay. We were eating dinner tonight, no one knows that today 8 years ago my mother was killed.

A large knock came at the door and Dean went to go open it. I heard a gasp and a small, "Sammy." When I heard my Dad's name I ran to the front door. He was beat up and looked nearly unconscious.

"Daddy?"  
"Jessica?"

"Deanna he is delirious, would you go get Lisa?" I nodded and went to get her. I then followed Lisa back into the living room where my father was. I heard Dean tell Lisa to call his father. Dean picked up my dad and took him to the couch. Dad was still talking about my mother. He was drunk and beaten. He was talking out of his head.

"Jessica, doing the best I can, she's soooo much like you, is' hard. Though' she's' better 'ere. With a stable family, not me. Im sorry!" Then my dad started crying I couldn't take it any longer so I ran up the stairs to the room I shared with Sam. I started crying and couldn't stop. Later Lisa came up and held me.

"Deanna he's talking out of his head you know that." Lisa told me.

"He never talks about mom. I don't remember her at all. When he's hurt I'm the one that bandages him up but I have never seen him like this. He has never been this delirious." I explained.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that Deanna. Your uncle and your father had to deal with it to from what I've heard. No child should have to see their parent like that. But for now you are here and we will try to keep your Dad here as well. Dean and I are going to try and give you a better life." I nodded and let Lisa hold me. Later Dean came in and pulled Lisa out. I didn't hear what they said but after that Lisa went back to the living room and Dean came in.

"Deanna your Dad's okay. The hunt he was following all these years is over. He is going to stay here or with our Dad until he is better. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Can I see him?"  
"Yeah come on he's in the guest bedroom." I followed Dean to the guest bedroom and my Dad was asleep in the bed. John was sitting next to him in the chair. I crawled onto the bed and laid with my Daddy. I fell asleep and woke up when Dean was picking me up.

"Wha?"  
"It's late I'm taking you to bed." Dean explained. I nodded and fell back asleep against his chest.

I wake up the next morning and go to where my Dad is. I sit next to him and read. He wakes up about an hour later. My dad is more himself today and he looks better than he did yesterday.

"Deanna. I'm sorry for how I acted all these years. What if I buy a house close by here. And we try to live our normal life. I'm done hunting."

"It's okay Daddy. And I would like that."

After a few months my Dad seemed to be better. Some days he had trouble but with the help of family we were doing okay. My father got his practice up again and found a law firm close by. He had a stable job and I went to the same school with Samantha. We have family dinners and it is like nothing happened. I know my dad misses my mom but we can't change what happened in the past. But we write our own future.


End file.
